Together Forever
by Angelic Pyro1
Summary: All of the Senshi girls live normal lives. Or actually, the way they wanted to live life. Except they're all missing something. Something important. Love. Without love, Life is not worth living. Love is worth living for. But it's also worth Dying for...
1. Info

Together Forever

By: AngelicPyro

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or SailorMoon. But I wish I did.

AN: Alright, this isn't really a chapter. This just says what everyone is. And who the main characters are. You know, like jobs and stuff.

Usagi Tsukino: Model. 18.

Rei Hino: Singer. 18.

Ami Mizuno: Owner and Founder of CC co. 18

Makoto Kino: Owns a chain of restaurants. Chef. 18

Mina Aino: Actress. Athlete. 18

Haruka Tenoh: Race Car Driver. Don't actually know the expert term, or whatever. 22

Michiru Kaiou: Violinist. 21

Setsuna Meiou: Fashion Designer. Looks 24ish but is way older.

Hotaru Tomoe: Highschool Student. 16

And the G-Boys all work at the Preventors. But Quatre also works at his father's business, which he now owns. All of the guys are 19. Oh and Milliardo will be in this, and he'll be 24.

Alright the story begins off with Quatre and Setsuna, who are really good friends.

Also there will be a new character, who is MINE. His name's Jake and he's Duo's really good friend. Oh and at first they're wont be that much excitement with both the G-guys and the S-girls. But just wait for a chapter or two. Oh and also, The girls all live together in one huge mansion. And the guys all live in their own mansion, ahem Actually Quatre's mansion.

Oh and this is my first story so be NICE. Please? Anyways. I know the storyline is a bit cliché, but I like it. So whatever.

Enjoy.


	2. Meet the Parents

Together Forever

By: AngelicPyro1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or SailorMoon.

Now on with the story.

Michiru sat on one of the couches in their huge mansion, where all of the girls lived, although it was rare when they were all together. They all lived separate lives, doing what they always wanted.

Michiru sighed as she looked at one of the paintings in the room. Then she got an idea. She reached for the phone and dialed a number. The phone rang twice before a gruff voice answered, "Who is it?"

Michiru cleared her throat and said, "Hello, this is Michiru, is Quatre Winner there?" The person didn't reply back but she heard him yell Quatre's name in the background.

"Hello?" Michiru smiled.

"Hello Quatre."

Quatre looked shocked. "Ms. Michiru?!"

Michiru laughed. "Why yes. It's good to know that you remember after so long."

Quatre smiled, "Yes, it has been a long time. I'm surprised to hear right now."

"Yes, I apologize for that. I've been so busy lately with all of the concerts out of the country, and all of the parties."

Quatre sat down on the couch, and replied, "When did you arrive back to Japan?"

Michiru twirled the cord of the phone through her fingers. "Actually I just got back yesterday morning."

Quatre had a concerned look on his face. "You must be exhausted. You should rest, instead of calling me."

Michiru laughed, "Oh Quatre, no need to worry. I've had my rest. I feel perfectly fine. And of course I would call you. You are one of my good friends. Now. How have you been lately?"

Quatre replied, "Well it's been a hectic week. There's a big deal coming up this week, and also more Preventor work."

Michiru raised an eyebrow, "A deal? With what company may I ask?"

Quatre looked through his papers and found the name, "C & T" (AN: Couldn't think of anything else. Yes I am so Corny).

Michiru gasped,

Quatre heard it "Is something the matter Michiru?"

Michiru chuckled, "Of course not, it's just I know someone that works there and could probably help you out."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, "Oh really, a colleague of yours?"

Michiru smiled, "Yes, she owns it"

Quatre then raised both his eyebrows. "Owns it?! You know Ms. Mizuno?"

Michiru's smiled widened. "Yes, she is a very good friend of mine. I'll put in a good work for you."

Quatre smiled, "Thank you Michiru. I think my week will be a lot better now."

Michiru sadly smiled, Quatre was young to have all this stress put on him. She then got an idea, and her smile brightened. "Quatre, are you busy tomorrow night, say around 6ish?"

Quatre checked his calendar and saw nothing there, "No I'm free that night."

"Good, would you like to come to my last concert?"

Quatre's smile brightened. "Of course, I'd be delighted to come."

"Great, you need a day off. I'll get someone to send you the ticket."

Quatre then remembered the guys, "Could you send 5. I want my friends to hear your beautiful music, if it isn't too much trouble."

Michiru giggled, "No trouble at all. And thank you Quatre."

Quatre then looked at his watch and sighed, "I'm sorry Michiru, but I have a meeting in two minutes. I will see tomorrow"

"Okay Quatre. Goodbye and Good luck" With that, they both hung up.

IN THE GIRLS MANSION 

Just as Michiru hung up the phone, she felt arms wrap around her, and smiled. She loved Haruka's scent. "So, who was that?" "Just an old friend. I invited him and his friends to our concert tomorrow." Haruka nodded. Just then Hotaru came into the room, "Hey Michi-mama."

"Hello Taru-chan"

"I'm going to get ready." Michiru nodded.

Haruka then sat down on the couch and sighed. Michiru looked concerned.

"Ruka? Is something wrong?" Haruka shook her head.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. "There must be something bothering you, you have that look on your face."

Haruka looked confused, "What look?" Michiru pointed at her face, "That look"

Haruka sighed. "Fine" Michiru looked at Haruka.

Haruka then said what was bothering her, "I saw Hotaru with a boy today."

Michiru looked at her unbelievingly. Haruka stared at her, "What?"

Michiru then burst out laughing. Haruka looked annoyed. "What's so funny?" Michiru shook her head and said, "Don't worry; he's coming to dinner tonight."

Haruka widened her eyes, "What?"

"Hotaru asked and I said yes," Haruka hmphed. Michiru then looked at her sternly. "Don't be so hard on him. Hotaru is still angry with you from last time."

Haruka sighed. "Fine, fine I'll be nice." Michiru smiled. "Now let's get ready for dinner."

Haruka raised any eyebrow, "We're not eating here?"

Michiru smiled, "No, we're going to a restaurant. I made reservations for 6, and it's almost 5 so let's hurry"

"Is he meeting us there?" Michiru nodded. And then they all went to get ready.

IN THE GUYS MANSION

Quatre unlocked the door and walked into the house to hear....

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MAXWELL"

Quatre shook his head, and went into the kitchen to see Trowa reading the paper.

Trowa glanced up. "How was work?" Quatre sighed. "Busy"

Just then Quatre remembered Michiru's invitation. "Oh Trowa are you busy tomorrow at 6ish?" Trowa shook his head. "Would you like to go to a concert my friend is performing at?" Trowa thought about it and nodded. Quatre smiled, and walked out of the kitchen. "Oh and its formal wear" Trowa nodded.

Quatre then walked into the living room, where Heero was typing away at the computer. "Heero, Are you busy tomorrow?" Heero looked up at him, and shook his head. Quatre smiled. "Would you like to go to a concert? My friend is performing, and I would like it if you could come."

Heero thought about it, he did owe Quatre a lot, especially for letting him stay at his mansion. Heero nodded. Quatre's smile widened. "Thank you Heero, It starts at 6, and you have to wear a suit." Heero nodded and went back to typing on the computer.

Quatre left him and went to look for Wufei and Duo. He later found them in the kitchen. Duo was eating a sandwich while Wufei was drinking tea. "Oh good, you're both together. Are you guys busy tomorrow?" Wufei shook his head.

"Nope" replied Duo, with his mouth full of food.

"Will you guys come with me to see my friend's concert?"

"Sure"

Wufei nodded, he needed to get out. Quatre smiled. "Thanks guys."

Just before Quatre walked out, he quickly said, "Oh and its formal wear"

Duo choked on his food, while Wufei snickered at him.

IN THE GIRLS MANSION

Haruka was sitting on one of the couches facing the stairway. She was waiting for the girls to come down. "Alright we're coming down." Haruka stood up and saw them one by one coming down.

Michiru was first, she was wearing just a simple black dress, but to Haruka, she was a goddess.

Second was Setsuna, who was wearing a dark green dress, who also looked beautiful no matter what.

And lastly, Hotaru who was wearing a simple purple dress, which brought out her eyes. And of course, Setsuna designed them.

"Wow, you all look beautiful."

The girls smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." Haruka smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Haruka opened each of their doors and closed them. She then reached her own seat and started the car. "Well Haruka, aren't you being a gentleman today."

Haruka smirked, "Just trying my best"

Haruka started her new black Mercedes, and drove out of their very LONG driveway.

They reached the restaurant, and got out. Haruka handed the valet guy her keys, and the girls walked in. The manager greeted them. "Ah Ms. Kaiou, Mr. Tenoh, Welcome to the Accapelo" (AN: Just made it up. Oh and everyone else in the world thinks Haruka is a man) Haruka nodded.

"Now, if you please follow me, I will show you to your seats" The girls followed him. He led them upstairs to the VIP room where all the stars were. He took them to a table with a huge window beside them, "Enjoy your meal here. A waiter will be here shortly" The manager then left.

A waiter came shortly after, just as the manager said, "Here are your menu's, Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Just water please" The waiter nodded, and wrote it down. "I'll be back with your drinks and your order." He then left. Haruka looked at her watch. "He's late"

Michiru smiled, "You're watch is fast. We're early" Haruka hmphed, while the girls laughed. Just then a young man was lead by the manager to their table. Hotaru brightened up and smiled. Haruka saw that but said nothing.

She looked at him, he had short hair, which was spiked, kinda on the skinny side, but Haruka approved.

Michiru greeted him, "Hello, you must be Jake; I've heard many things about you."

Jake smiled, "Good things I hope." Hotaru blushed.

Michiru smiled. "I'm Michiru"

Jake bowed, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard your music. You're very talented."

Michiru blushed. "Why thank you."

Haruka hmphed. Jake turned to look at her. "You must be Hotaru's father. I've heard many things about you sir." Jake paused. "Wait, you're Haruka Tenoh. The championship winner!" Haruka nodded. "Wow, you were awesome in that race." "Thanks"

Michiru smiled, "And this is Setsuna," Jake turned to look at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've seen some of your fashion shows, on television of course, you're a talented person." Setsuna laughed. "Thanks"

"Well let's sit and order our food". They all sat down and ordered their food.

During dinner, they talked about everything from present to future.

They found out that Jake lived by himself, and that his parents were dead. Michiru gave him concerned look. Jake saw it and quickly answered,

"Please don't give me that look. I've seen it way too much. I've been living great and healthy, and I have to thank my good friend for that. His name is Duo and he's a preventor." Michiru nodded.

Haruka then interrupted, "What are your intentions with my daughter?" Hotaru gasped and choked on a piece of food, and Jake patted her back. "Are you okay?" Hotaru nodded. "Yes I'm fine thanks." Jake nodded.

Haruka stared hard at him. "Truthfully. I'll know if you lie." Jake nodded. "Well I don't know what my intentions are but I do know that I want to take your daughter out to dinner and movies, have quiet walks along the beach, take her horseback riding, and I want to lie on the grass with and watch the stars. I even want to go shopping with her. Whenever I see her, I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time we hold hands, my heart skips a beat. I think I'm in love with Hotaru, and I know that you think that we're too young to know what love is, but I think I've found it. And I also know right now that you don't approve of me, but I'm asking from the bottom of my heart to give me chance."

The girls had tears in their eyes, except Haruka. Haruka continued to look at him, while the rest stared at Haruka to see what she would do.

Haruka then stuck out her hand, and Jake hesitantly stuck out his. She grabbed it and shook it. "I'll give you that chance." She glanced at the other women, who all smiled happily, "Michiru believes you, so does Setsuna, and I can tell that Hotaru really likes you, so I approve of you dating her," Jake smiled, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

Haruka then looked sternly at him, "But if I ever seen Hotaru get hurt by you. I will hunt you down and make sure your life is a living hell." Jake gulped, and quickly nodded, while the girls giggled.

Hotaru then hugged Jake tightly, who hugged back. Haruka cleared her throat. "Do you have a ride home?" Jake shook his head. "I can walk" Haruka shook her head. "I don't want you getting hurt now that you're with Hotaru," "But it's - - - - "Haruka glared at him. "Err, Uh Yes sir. I'll take that ride." Haruka nodded.

They reached the car and Haruka opened the door for Michiru, Jake did the same for Hotaru and Setsuna.

"So where do you live?" Jake showed her the directions, and led them to an apartment building, which looked like an abandoned building. "Thanks for the ride." Haruka nodded.

Michiru then got an idea. "Jake, are you busy tomorrow, say 6ish?" Jake shook his head. "Would you like to come to my concert?" Jake nodded. "I'd love to" "Great, Haruka will pick you up around 5:30ish. Oh and wear a suit." Haruka then asked, "Hey what floor do you live on?" Jake glanced at Haruka, "Um, the third floor, it's through that window right there." Jake pointed to the window on the far right side of the building. Haruka nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow evening then?" Jake nodded.

"Goodbye everyone. Later Hotaru."

"Bye Jake"

Alright, that's the end of this chapter. It's 2 in the morning. And I'm tired as hell. I know this chapter didn't really have anything in it, but there will be more in the later chapters. And I'm sorry that it's short. I'll make the next ones longer. Anyways. Please Review. I'd like to hear what you think of my story so far.

Later,

AngelicPyro1


End file.
